


Monday Morning

by ThylacineLily



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M, Songfic, Twin Connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: Getting over a lost loved one is never an easy thing for anyone to do...
Relationships: Benji Madden/Billy Martin





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that sometime in either 2002 or 2003, when I was dating this guy... Nothing happened to him, that's just the way I can remember when I wrote it. He was an ass and had me depressed when I found this song and decided someone had to die, but why me? I don't hate Billy, but I had to kill off someone sweet and innocent since that's what I was at the time. Also, the song I used is Monday Morning by Prozzak.
> 
> \----^
> 
> That was the original author's note that went with this when I posted it. That being said, this is another one of my old ones moved from Ficwad, and some light editing was done in the move.

_What do you do when your best friend goes away?  
Somebody takes their life away  
Don't wanna wake up...  
Monday morning  
And how are you supposed to deal with everything you've gotta do  
When you can barely believe it's true?  
Don't wanna wake up...  
Monday morning  
_  
Benji slowly rolled out of his bed, touching his feet to the cold wood floor. As he sat there, slowly waking up from a night of ill rest, he looked at a picture on his dresser of him and his friends, the guys that made up the rest of the high school band, Good Charlotte. Benji's brother Joel, who was acting as lead vocals, Billy, who had quit his original band to play guitar for Good Charlotte, Paul, who was playing Bass, and Aaron, who played the drums.

The picture had been taken just last week after they got the news that they had a gig in two days, at a local club that had an "Open Mic Night." Benji and Joel's mother, Robin, had taken the picture when they came to her with the great news.

Benji looked at Billy's smiling face and soon there were tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered four nights ago when they played the gig. It was well known that Billy and Benji were bisexual, and had a relationship on the side of everything, and that night after the gig, when Good Charlotte were putting their equipment back into Billy's car, the entire group was jumped by jocks from the twins' school.

Paul, Aaron, and Joel, the only straight ones had been beaten up for hanging around the male lovers and being so close to them. It was because of Paul and Joel, who managed to get away and call for help that the jocks left. Unfortunately they didn't leave until they had done half of what they had come to do. Benji and Billy had been put in the hospital that night, but only one of the lovers survived the night and was released two nights later.  
 _  
I don't think that I can go to school today  
Without you  
Without you (x5)  
Without you Monday morning  
_  
Benji had gotten dressed with the help of his brother and mother, since his left wrist had been broken, which meant no guitar for a while, and as he was heading out the door, Joel grabbed his back pack from him. Benji looked at his minutes older brother, who was holding both his bag and his own bag, and smiled at him as much as he could muster up.

Benji looked up at the dark, gray sky and felt his heart clench as he thought about how much Billy loved this kind of weather. When it got like this and the guys were at school, Billy would skip classes just to lie down on the football field and get poured on by the clouds. One time Benji joined him and that was the time they shared their first kiss, the kiss that defined them as a couple.

He stopped at the end of the driveway and looked at his feet before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily before he looked at Joel, who now looked at his brother with heavy concern.

"Benji, are you coming?" Joel asked.

Benji looked up at the sky, and felt the sting of the tears he was trying to keep at bay. The skies had made him think back to a time when the weatherman had said there would be a heavy rain, and how excited Billy had been, his face lighting up with a thousand watt smile.

"I don't think I can Joel," Benji whimpered as he used his good ha d to wipe away his tears.  
 _  
Missing you is something that I never thought I'd have to do  
You were always there I was there for you too  
Don't wanna wake up...  
Monday morning  
_  
That day Benji did end up going to school, and he had everyone whispering about him when he wasn't looking at them, but he didn't care because he had nothing to hide anymore. Word had already spread about what had happened outside the gig, and some people who normally made fun of him even came up to give him sincere condolences.

Although he made it halfway through the day, he barely felt the need to go to lunch. Wiithout realizing what he was doing, he made his way to the football field and was standing there as rain poured down on him. He realized where he was when thunder rolled in his ears and he looked up from the ground for the first time. He was standing in the middle of the field, right where he and Billy had taken to laying during storms, as long as they weren't life threatening.

His chest ached badly as he fell to his knees and began crying as memories flooded back to him. Memories that made his heart hurt so badly that he thought it would shrivel up in his chest and he would die. He wouldn't mind dying right about now, as long as he got to be with his Billy again.  
 _  
And of all the evil souls that do survive  
How could this world take such a beautiful life?  
Don't wanna wake up Monday morning  
_  
After lunch, when the bell had warned him to get to class, Benji rose to his feet and walked to the building where his classes were and walked in. He ignored the stares from the students, who were looking at his matted down hair and soaked, muddy bondage pants, and soaked through t-shirt. Although the part of him that would deck anyone who looked at him normally wanted to come out and kill everyone in class, the other part of him, the part that was dying without Billy Martin by his side, overcame the homicidal feeling and he sat down at his seat with a squish that made students laugh.

The teacher, one of the only ones nice to Benji silenced the laughter with a glare that replaced their smiles with shocked expressions. Benji was thankful for her care, but at that moment, all he could do was stare at the seat where Billy once sat. Although they never shared this class, he had walked by the window once on his way to the office and saw his lover sitting there, so into a drawing that Benji smiled to himself as he left the window.

Benji heard snickering and he slowly turned his head, a stoic expression on his face, as he looked at one of the jocks that had attacked him and his friends. He was the one who had sent Billy to his deathbed by stabbing him in the abdomen with a six-inch switchblade. The jock turned and looked at Benji, who felt the anger welling up inside of him.

Feeling a sudden anger building up inside of him, courtesy of the connection he shared with his twin, Joel turned and looked at his brother, who was looking past him to glare at the jock. Even from where he sat Joel could see that Benji's body was visibly shaking. Joel looked at the jock, Edward Jones, and rose to his feet before he walked to the desk of Mrs. Harding and leaned over, whispering some words to her.

At his desk, Benji looked at his teacher as she rose to her feet and walked to the office that was connected to her classroom. He tilted his head in curiosity as she shut the door and picked up the office phone.

When Benji made eye contact with him, Joel gave his brother a slightly victorious smile. 'Wait and see,' Joel mouthed to his brother.  
 _  
I don't think that I can go to school today  
Without you  
Without you (x5)  
Without you Monday morning  
_  
When Benji walked in the front door of his home, he set his backpack down and made his way up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom, where he stripped from his still wet clothing and let it all fall to the floor in a messy heap. He smiled as he got in the shower and turned on the hot water, while thoughts about what happened that day came back to him.

Near the end of Mrs. Harding's class, the Dean of the school, along with several officers, came in and took Edward into custody, as well as one of the other jocks that had jumped the group of friends after their gig. When he was leaving school that day, he heard that the other jocks were rounded up as well and taken to the police station.  
 _  
Something's coming' over me  
I'll never be the same  
And now that the same world that brought you here  
Just come and take you away  
And if there is a way that you can hear me when I pray  
When I wake up...  
Monday morning_

_When will I see you again?  
_  
Benji looked down at the still fresh grave of his friend and lover as tears fell from his eyes. He felt his heart growing hard in his chest as he looked up at the sky, mentally cursing out the God that had created and destroyed Billy, hating everything he ever heard about this cruel being. He got on one knee and placed on the grave a black rose that he had bought before coming to the graveyard. He knew that Billy had loved black roses and all he wanted was to try and make Billy happy, even if he wasn't there to smile and let Benji know how happy a black rose would make him.

Benji rose to his feet and moved closer to the headstone and placed his hand on it, saying a prayer to Billy. "Please Billy," he whispered, "Help me see what I should do... Do I kill myself and get it over with sooner so I can be with you again, or do I keep on going? I know I can't love again after having you; you were everything I ever needed or wanted in life and now you're gone. What have I got? I know I can't go ahead with Good Charlotte, because no one can play guitar like you do baby... Please, help me see what to do... And Billy sweetie, let me know if you're happy wherever you are..."  
 _  
I don't think that I can go to school today  
Without you  
Without you (x5)  
Without you Monday morning_

_Without you (x3)  
Without you (x2)  
Without you Monday morning_

_Without you (until songs fades)  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough I did not know that Prozzak still made music as recently as 2 years ago. Sad that Monday Morning isn't included in what they have on Spotify, it was a pretty song.


End file.
